Ginger Snaps alternate ending
by Midnight Raven 666
Summary: This story takes place after the injection was made for Ginger. And it is what would have happened, in my opinion, if Sam lived. please Read & Review.


Rating- PG-13

Genre- Romance/Angst

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Please Read and Review.

Ginger Snaps Alternate ending

Midnight Raven 666

(After the injection was made for Ginger)

"How about you take this and we blow" Sam said trying to sound persuasive.

"How about NO" Brigitte replied fiercely.

"Well let me do it you can hardly move" He asked still trying to sound persuasive.

"No" She replied even more fiercely getting annoyed by his pleading.

"You can't do this by yourself let me take the needle, I'll go into the kitchen, you lead her in bam were done..." they looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Ok"

"Ok I'm going" he said as he opened the closet door a crack.

"Be careful"  
  
Sam walked out of the closet slowly as he heard a howling in the distance. He signaled her to come out. So she came over to where he was standing.

"Okay do you think you can lead her in, I think she's close." He asked.

"Yeah I think I can." She replied shaking from the cut she had made on her hand.

"Take this just in case" he handed her a knife he had found on the floor..... Just then the wolf howling got louder then the wolf came into sight from around the corner.  
  
She growled her mouth wide open. She stared at Sam then at Brigitte and roared with rage. "Ginger" Brigitte said with fear as the wolf growled very lightly, "come on it's me........okay" Ginger Snarled and walked in closer.

Sam stepped in front of Brigitte. This action made Ginger irritated. She lunged forward knocked Sam out of the way and jumped at Brigitte. Brigitte let out a terrified scream and looked a Ginger with fear in her eyes. Ginger roared and roared but ceased to attack. Brigitte felt something running down her hand and looked down and realized she had stabbed Ginger. The wolf looked at her limply. Brigitte threw the wolf off her and scooted over were Sam had been watching paranoid.  
  
Brigitte stared at the slowly dying wolf and felt tears forming in her eyes as she went over to Ginger and laid her head atop her until the steady breathing stopped. Sam walked over to her and kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Brigitte ran outside her house, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. She heard the door open behind her and saw Sam emerge. Sam wanted to tell her everything would be okay. That she was wanted and that someone else besides her recently deceased sister cared about her. She turned away from him and took a step forward, feeling the air get cooler as a gust of wind blew past.  
  
Sam's hand stopped her. . He knew that despite her docile and depressed usual state. She was very upset. He stopped her; he had to talk to her. "Brigitte, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he said, pulling her towards him, her back to him.

"I want to be alone please....." The dam broke, the tears fell. She tried to pry herself away, although not really wanting to.  
  
"Listen to me." He said reassuringly.

"It's all my fault Gingers dead," she sobbed, trying to break free.

He turned her towards him and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Shh, Shh, I know, I know,. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It's not your fault.

She couldn't help it. She put her arms around him, seeking comfort in him as he led her into his van, the tears blurring her vision.  
  
Sam and Brigitte sat in his car, silent, yet comfortable "Now sit back and relax and let me give you this injection" he told her calmly.

"What does it matter, no one cares if I live or die" She said drooping her head down.

"That's not true......I care." He said firmly yet soothingly as he took her arm and gave her the injection. She didn't resist. He rubbed her arm to ease the pain of the pinch.

Brigitte turned and looked at him making eye contact (very rare for her) her eyes still watery with tears. "Why do you like me?"  
  
Sam turned his head and looked at her. He noticed a look of fear and sadness. Wanting to reassure her, he took her hand and linked his fingers in between hers. "You're not like other girls you don't want to go on dates with a whole bunch of boys to impress other people or to be popular. You never do anything like that. On top of that you're pretty and smart and I just really like you a lot. You've started to open up more to me and you can be really sweet when you want to, B."

She looked at him surprisingly more tears forming (no one had ever said anything like that to her). Sam scooted closer to her. Bringing his hand to her chin, he turned her head to his and kissed her softly...

Please review even if you don't like it. I want to know what people think about this story. Thanks,

Midnight Raven 666


End file.
